


In My Arms Tonight (EC Week 2021)

by rohini_lama



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: EvilCharming, F/M, Fluff, No Angst, Not Disney Related, Romance, Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohini_lama/pseuds/rohini_lama
Summary: EC WEEK 2021 DAY 3 - PROMPT: SEX IN PUBLICWill David be able to get the queen to bed while the kids were around?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Prince Charming | David Nolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	In My Arms Tonight (EC Week 2021)

**Author's Note:**

> Not a writer, but wanted to take part in EC week. Hope you guys like it. :)

When Regina fell his hand on her thigh, rubbing softly at the exposed flesh she looked over to check if anyone was watching them. She took a gulp of air to steady her breathing “You do know that your wife is right here in the room right?” she softly whispered, shifting closer to David. 

Henry had wanted his family to stop fighting and get back together, so he had requested his adoptive mother to start calling them for dinner. And here they were - David, Emma, and Snow, at her house for dinner, like every other Saturday.

“My ex-wife!” He exclaimed looking back at Snow who was speaking with Emma in the dining area.

“The way she has been shooting daggers at me the entire evening I doubt she has accepted the papers” Regina huffed and went back to sitting at her side of the couch, sipping on her wine “and who knew the goody Snow White and Prince Charming were capable of growing out of love” she added with a bit of a smirk. 

Just a month after they had returned from Neverland, Snow and David had decided to separate. They hadn’t really gotten the chance to experience their married life because of the curses and the villains that threatened their town every walking day of their life.So, after everything had settled down and after getting to know each other better, they realized that they were not really happy, especially David. Also, he had realized that he had a soft spot for the infamous Mayor. He didn’t know what happened, or how it happened but he couldn’t keep her out of his mind. But like everyone else in the town, he was scared of approaching her. 

David gave a similar smirked “Had I not taken up on your offer for lasagne after returning from Neverland and well, almost fucked you on your stairs, who knows things might have been different” he added, quietly teasing her.

“Oh, shut up, David. I saved you from your misery. You should thank me. Besides - “ she whispered “you were always finding ways to touch me while we were on our little field trip to Neverland. And after your divorce, I saw how you looked at me” 

She found David looking at her with a flushed face and raised eyebrows.” What? Am I wrong? You think I didn’t know when --” Her words were cut short and she didn’t get the chance to comprehend what was happening as David’s lips collided with hers. His strong hand was supporting her head while she held into his arms. The kiss didn’t last long, it was merely a peck but it was long enough to make her dizzy, to make her stomach feel fuzzy with warmth and her heart beat faster.

“DAVID!” she scolded him as soon as they parted “Behave!” her eyes darted behind them to look at Snow and Emma. They were still engrossed with their conversation. 

David shifted in the middle of the couch and reassured her “It’s alright, Regina. They know about us and it’s been hours since I have kissed you since I have touched you. And It’s killing me ” 

“I am not stopping you from-- kissing me” her voice came out soft and hesitant, she tugged her hair behind her ear. A light blush was forming on her cheeks “But not when Henry is here” she pleaded with her eyes. David saw a small smile creeping up her mouth. 

Clearing his throat and without breaking his eye contact, he ran his fingers up her feet softly - ”So, it’s Henry you are scared of.” 

Her eyes followed his fingers and when it reached under her thighs, she gasped. Her intense stare made his dick twitch under his trousers.  _ He wanted her badly _ “I am not scared of Henry. But he hates PDA and you should know that better”

“Right!” he laughed “That kid nearly caught me eating his mom in the kitchen” He heard her gasp a little louder when he ran his thumb over her panty “and you nearly took my head off” he added seductively. 

How could he forget about that fine morning? It was the morning after their first date and while preparing breakfast they had gotten a little carried away. They hadn’t had sex after their date. They had simply laid on her couch in her study and shared their likes and dislikes but their sexual frustration made him eat her on the kitchen counter the next morning. It was the sound of Henry’s feet that brought them back to reality and Regina -in a panic state- had nearly taken his head off with her magic. 

David removed his hand from under her thighs and pulled her closer,he was able to make out her shallow breathing. “I want to kiss you ” He held her face with his hand and pulled her closer. 

He ran his hand over her exposed arms. They were closing the distance to meet for a kiss. 

“Um- guys” they pulled apart when they heard Emma’s voice. Regina’s face was flustered while David went to grab his beer. ”Eh! Sorry for interrupting.” They could see a very awkward Emma standing in front of them. “Wow- it's weird. I mean not that I mind you two dating but it’s weird seeing you almost kiss. --- Shit” she lightly hit her forehead with her palm “I guess I’ll just stop with the talking” 

Regina cleared her throat. “Anything you wanted, Emma?” 

Emma and Regina had made truce and they were friends. Emma would spend most of her time with Henry at the mansion and after Henry went to bed, she was Regina’s drinking buddy. She would come to the mansion directly after work and she had kind of occupied the guest bedroom permanently. So yes, you can say that they were good friends now. 

“Yes, actually mom wanted to leave and Henry have decided to watch a movie so- umm Regina why don’t you come to see her off for a minute and Dad you can help Henry with the movie”

Regina nodded and left with Emma, while David rubbed his face with his hands and groaned “Damn, I want this woman”

********************

They had settled in the living room for the movie. Regina and David had taken the couch while Emma and Henry had made a pillow fort on the floor - which looked very cozy and comfortable. 

30 minutes past the movie David and Regina heard a light snore coming from the left. Both Emma and Henry had slept under their fort. 

“They are asleep,” David said, pulling her closer to his body, nuzzling his face on the back of her neck. They were lying on the couch, Regina’s back to him and his right hand wrapped around her petite waist. 

“Hmmm” saying that she turned around to face him.” Think we should wake them up?” he asked 

“Emma has had enough wine. It will be impossible to wake her up and Henry may be tired too. Let them sleep. Besides, the fort looks really comfortable” she smiled looking up to meet his eyes.

“Regina?” his mouth was mere inches from hers. It felt like her heart was too big for her chest, It was beating rapidly. She gulped and hummed. “Would it be terribly inappropriate of me to kiss you when the kids are in the same room?”

His eyes moved over her face looking for an answer and when she nodded - he pulled her close and kissed her. 

Their situation was inevitable. David couldn’t have waited for more to have his hands on hers. She had been teasing him throughout the dinner and it was getting impossible for him to stop the twitching under his trousers. Well, he was pouring all his frustration into the kiss. He had somehow managed to pull himself up on the couch and between Regina’s legs. Her legs were parted and she could feel his bulge as he pressed himself further into her. He ran his hand on her thighs while the other hand helped him support his body on top of her. 

Regina was trying to suppress the moan, not wanting to take over the sound coming from the TV. All through the dinner she had been teasing David with her lustful looks and to say the truth, she wasn’t just teasing him. She wanted him. And now that he was here kissing her fiercely, she couldn’t keep her mind straight. Henry was here, Emma was here but she didn’t want to stop him. Trying to sneak like teenagers and do all naughty things while there were other people in the room gave here a different kind of excitement. 

His hand sneaked under her thin top and he smoothly gazed her nipple from the top of her lace. Her head was thrown back on the couch while her fingertips moved in circles on the base of his neck. When his lips touched a spot below her neck, she couldn’t help moan - goosebumps making its way all over her body. Her thighs slowly squeezed around him and her hips rocked against him to release some of the aching pressure that was building between her thighs. 

“David” she moaned “Kiss me, please”

David got up to look at her “Wow, I made you beg” a wicked smirk had gotten over his face. 

“Shut up Nolan” she whispered. She was ashamed to admit it to herself that without him even touching her she was already wet. God, she wanted him inside her. She looked at his intense stare directed at her lips. Unable to bear it any longer she pulled his neck and brought their lips together in a seething kiss. 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” he asked, feeling his own voice hoarse.

She turned to look at the kids. They were still out like a light. “We can go upstairs but -- where’s the excitement in that?” 

David followed her gaze which was at his lips and could feel her hand trying to touch his hard shaft. Not able to take it any second, he ran his hand behind her back. Knowing what he was up to she slightly lifted her body off the couch while he unhooked her bra in one swift motion. As soon as he managed to lift her top off her chest; his lips latched onto her erected nipple. Regina arched her back from the couch also, pulling his head closer to her chest. Her head was thrown back and her mouth slightly agape. 

Regina was feeling so many things at once, warmth, lust, love but at this moment she only wanted to feel him inside her- thrusting inside. 

That dirty imagine made her stomach coil with warmth so she hurriedly pushed his trousers off his hip. She took both her feet and somehow managed to pull his pants way down his ankle springing his membrane-free and resting between her thighs. 

“Hmmm” she softly hummed when she felt his dick touch her. 

He was already hard and without wasting any time he held his base and ran it along her folds while his mouth devoured hers. 

“Davidd” she moaned a little louder, demanding him to put it in already. Before he could act upon it, he saw a little movement from the corner of his eyes. “Shhhh” saying this he closed her mouth with his palm. “It’s Emma! She is - um moving?”

Regina rolled her eyes and waited until they could hear a soft snore coming from the Sheriff.  _ Why were they even doing this here, they didn’t know. But they couldn’t stop and were already far gone to wait any longer.  _ His tip was doing circles around her clit, making her arch her back. “Just fuck me already” she demanded pulling him by his collar. 

“Demanding. Are we?” Without waiting any longer, he pushed an inch of his dick into her waiting pussy. The pleasure it gave her body was nearly unbearable. He pushed further in and could feel her tight pussy taking him whole. A soft moan sounded from beneath him. Her eyes were closed, fist holding onto his shirt tightly. 

“Regina” he moaned as felt her getting tighter. He lowered his lips to her mouth and kissed her. His tongue pushed inside her mouth while his dick penetrated deep inside her, feeling her moans vibrating in his mouth. He moved in and out of her, in a rhythm and they seem to be content with it. 

They both hummed and moaned upon each thrust until he heard a hoarse voice and a rustling of the sheet from the fort again. It was Henry this time. They both stopped the movement and waited to see if the boy would wake but he turned around the other side and slumbered back to his sleep, 

David lowered his forehead on her chest and groaned “Though I enjoy this, I don’t think doing this here is a good idea” he softly spoke while slowly pushing himself inside her. Regina held both his shoulders moved her hip along with him, he was fucking her slow and good. But they had to stop so she nodded a yes. “We should stop” Groaning, he pulled himself out of her throbbing cunt. He saw how her eyes were moist so he kissed her lip followed by a kiss on her forehead. 

She didn’t realize but a lone tear had escaped her eyes -- because of the intimate gesture. None of her lovers had kissed her on her forehead before, well, it was just Daniel and Graham and some knights when she was at the Enchanted Forest but still, no one had done that, no one had shown her care as David had just in a span of a month and it had made her heart pace faster. She realized that she didn’t just like this man - she was falling for him. 

********************

“I love you” the three words escaped her mouth before she could stop herself. Realizing what she said, she looked directly at David- eyes full of fear and unshed tears, ready to see him move out of her embrace, out of her house, maybe even out of her life.  _ Was it too soon? Did she make a mistake?  _ She didn’t know. When she looked up and focused on his eyes, she saw a smile on his face.

“What?” he asked, moving closer to cup her face. “What did you say?” 

“I- I love you, David.” Regina hesitated and closed her eyes. But it was now or never. She could feel her tears streaming down her face. “I am sorry if you don't feel the same. I am sorry if it’s too early. I just didn’t realize when --” 

“Hey.. hey.. “ David leaned on her and wiped her tears with his fingers.”Why are you sorry? I mean- I feel the same way. God, I have felt the same way for some time now and I thought it was too soon.” 

Regina was confused, it was totally the opposite of what she was expecting to hear. She heard a soft laugh escape his mouth “I love you too Regina. I love you” 

“Um guys” they turned to look at the voice towards their left. It was Emma, again.

She was still under the fort and seeing the opportunity, David quickly pulled Regina’s top to cover her chest and also pulled the throw to cover them both. 

“I am happy that you guys are in love” they heard her mumble with a sleep-induced voice.“But could you guys be a little quiet? We are trying to sleep. Right Kid?” 

David and Regina waited to hear the response from Henry which luckily never came. Nor did they hear any more complaints from Emma. In fact, her voice was replaced with a loud snore. They both couldn’t stop themselves from laughing. 

David stared at the brunette beneath him and he slowly lowered his lips to her mouth for a seething kiss. “I love you” she mumbled against his lips. 

“I love you too. Now, please magic us to your bedroom. Else I’ll take you here and if the kids wake up again, you’ll have to answer them”

He got his answer when she engulfed them both in a purple cloud and when his sight adjusted, they were in her bedroom, on her bed, NAKED. 

He was on his back on the bed while Regina was seated on his stomach. A wild look gracing her face. David could not focus, she was mesmerizingly beautiful. When he ran the back of his hand over her toned stomach, she gasped. But this gasp was louder, there was no control over the sound. The kids were downstairs and he couldn’t wait to make her scream his name. He couldn’t wait to fuck her. He moved his hand up and towards her breasts - he squeezed both the nipples with his fingers and gave it a soft pull. 

“O God…hmmm--” he heard her moan. She was moving her hips against him and he could feel the wetness from her pussy covering his stomach. As soon as he left her breasts, he dug his fingers on her hips and lifted her up and towards his face.  _ He couldn’t wait to taste her.  _

“Regina…” he groaned “I want to taste you” 

“I am not stopping y-- O yessss, David” his lips were exactly where she needed him. He ran his tongue along and over her folds. Regina held the top of the bed’s headboard for support while her other hand massaged her breast. She loved what his mouth was doing to her. She let out a loud - deep, throaty moan.

David’s teeth, mouth and tongue all worked together in order to make her fall over the edge. She held onto the headboards tightly, her feeling intensifying. “David...I am about cum” David smiled against her folds and made his tongue work faster. She bucked her hips against his face and worked on a rhythm - their rhythm. His tongue ran over her clit in a faster and circular motion and that was what it took for her to cum. 

“Yesss David Yess” Her thighs squeezed his head, a light shiver passed over him listening to the sound Region was making above him. As soon as he noticed that her legs had stopped shaking and her breathing was shallow, he pulled her back on top of him and rolled them over. Regina was on her back now. Legs wide open, granting him a view of her glistening pussy. He held his dicks and moved his hand along the shaft, it was hard - very hard but he didn’t know how long he would last. 

She moaned loudly and arched her back and that was all the encouragement he needed - he slid himself into her, with a bit more force than he normally would but she didn’t complain and instead, moved her hip in a circular motion. As he was thrusting in and out of her, his one hand grabbed her breast while his other hand moved between them and settled on her clit. 

“Oh David. Yess” she cried in pleasure, she could feel the pressure building on her stomach and she was close. “Mmhh- FASTER. I am close” she cried, her fingers pulling the sheets. 

David held her hips and settled himself between her legs, dick still inside her and moving at a faster pace. “You liked that?” he asked moving faster and faster with each thrust. 

“YES!” she screamed. She moved her finger over her clit in circles and then she felt it. That sweet relief of orgasm making its way. Loud moans released from her lips as she peaked the release of her orgasm. 

David felt her slick fluids flow against his cock. Her throbbing almost pushed him out. But he kept the pace. He felt her bucking against him faster, it was her trying to help him reach his climax and so it did. “Ahhh- Reginaa” He growled and fell against her chest.

He slowed his movement, eyes closed until the sweet release had settled but he was still inside her. Their breathing was shallow, her fingers running in circles against his back. He pulled himself out of her and turned to look at the woman. An afterglow had settled on her face. 

“I love you,” he said, kissing her softly. 

“I love you too” she mumbled against his mouth. 

David pressed his hand over her hair, soothing her “How about a round two?” he asked. 

“Is that what you have in mind?” she asked in a teasing tone. 

“Will see how many rounds we can take and I am going to chase Emma and Henry after breakfast and fuck you again in the kitchen” Regina raised her eyebrows “because woman, I have been wanting to do that since our first date” 

Regina laughed a hearty laugh and pulled him in for a kiss……

  
  
  


_ And the next morning, they fucked again - not only in the kitchen but at the diner’s washroom. _


End file.
